Yo-kai Watch: The Terror of Master Horror
Yo-kai Watch: The Terror of Master Horror within takes place in an alternate universe where Nate had freed an evil Yo-kai known as Master Horror and has become a maniac. Note: this Fanon contain graphic violence and dark manner, Do not read this if your under 18. Plot Nate storms out at his friends after being called average for catching an average sized beetle. He travels deeper in the woods, but he fells into a hole. Nate is alright, but he finds a strange-looking chest and he hears a voice saying "Free me!" Freaked out, he opens the chest and unleashes an evil humanoid Yo-kai going by the name Master Horror. Master Horror thanks Nate for freeing him, and explains that he was imprisoned by a shogun 400 years ago. Nate becomes scared of Master Horror, But Master Horror corrupts him and makes him his puppet. The next day at Springdale Elementary, The kids including Bear, Eddie, and Katie are at Joe Johnson's Class. Suddenly Nate comes in with a black t-shirt on while wearing black jeans, black shoes, and a black jacket. He wears black bracelets with spikes on them. Joe Johnson and his students are stunned to see Nate in pitch black. But Joe tells Nathan that he's late and orders him to take a seat. Nate takes a seat, and Joe passes out Math work to his students, but Nate tears his math paper to pieces making Joe Johnson and the others speechless. Joe becomes mad at Nate, and orders him to sit in the corner, but Nate walks out of his class. Later in the hallway, Katie is walking by. But she accidentally bumps into Nate. Katie apologizes to Nate, but Nate tells her " You Better be! Look where you're going or I'll kick your ass!" Shocked and angered, Katie tells Nate that she takes back her apologies. Then Nate confronts Katie. Katie asks what the deal is, but Nate starts to attack her making the other students horrified including Bear and Eddie. Nate punches Katie in the face, making Master Horror pleased with Nate. Suddenly Joe Johnson, Mr.Smith and Mr. Barton catch beating up Katie. They manage to stop him, and Joe calls the ambulance. Suddenly Nate punches Mr. Barton in the stomach, and he tosses Andy at Bear, Eddie, and Chelsea. Fortunately, Mr.Smith holds Nate down. Later at Principal Dixon's Office, She along with Joe, Mr.Barton, and Kazou tells both Lily and Aaron that their son had gone out of control, and attacked Katie for no reason, and tossed Andy at the other students. Both Aaron and his wife Lily becomes horrified. But they are outraged by their son for his actions, Aaron asks Nate why he did it, but Nate would not answer. Principal Dixon suspends Nate for a month for his actions. Later at the Adam's place, Lily and Aaron yels at Nate for what he had done. But Master Horror orders Nate to threaten his parents, and he did. Nate threatens to kill both his mother and father if they don't shut up. Horrified and enraged, both Lily and Aaron are about to slap Nate in his face, but The Foresters Rebecca and Jason along with the Bernsteins and the Archer came by and orders the Adams to have Nate apologies to the Foresters for inflicting harm on Katie. Nate comes out but instead of apologizing, Master Horror orders Nate to throw a vase at Rebecca. Nate tosses the vase at Rebecca's face and not only breaking it, it makes Rebecca scream and fell making the Adams, Bernsteins, Archers, and Jason horrified. Jason screams out Rebecca's name, Then Nate punches his parents in the stomachs and runs out of the house Jason tries to stop him, but Nate gets away from him. Later back in the woods, a teenage boy named Brandon ventures into the woods. He enters a no entry zone without paying attention, and he sees a Crank-A-Kai. He hears a voice to insert a coin. Freaked out, he inserts a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When Brandon opens it up a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Brandon for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. Howeve,r Brandon was just exploring the woods and seems to be creeping out at Whisper. Whisper calms Brandon down,and tells him that as a reward for freeing him, he will be his butler doing whatever he needs to be. Afterward, Brandon accepts Whisper's offer. They hear a a strange sound coming from the East. When they travel East, Brandon finds nothing but Whisper says the noise is caused by an incest Yo-kai. But Brandon is confeud, and does not see any Yo-kai. Whisper explains that humans cannot see Yo-kai and gives him the Yo-kai Watch which allswr him to see them. By shining a light that is built into the watch, Brandon reveals a a giant Grasshopper Yo-kai known as Monsieur Hopperh om is causing the noise. Monsieur Hopper tells Brandon that he was lighting the mood, but apparently his legs doesn't eemed to be in shape. But a restoration Yo-kai, Nursenyan comes by and heals Monsieur Hopper's legs. His legs are now in hape, and making v-olin like music. Later at the ally, Nate and Master Horror are seen having a conversation. Suddenly Jason arrives with the police. Jason tells the police that Nate is the one that attacked his daughter, wife, and both his parents. They cuff Nate, and they drag him to the station. There, one of the officers interrogates him. But Master Horror tells Nate, that the officers are a fool. Later Lily and Aaron arrives at the police station, and they are extremely enraged at their son Nate. They take him back home. There, and yells at Nate and asks him why he attacked Rebecca, and punches them in the stomach, but Nate orders his father to shut up or he'll murder him, and his mother. Horrified and upset, Lily spanks Nate, and grounds him for 3 years. The Next day, strange things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking in front of speeding cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. After Whisper hears about this, he states a Yo-kai must be inspiriting the place. After encouraging Brandon to find the culprit, the two find out the events are being caused by Jibanyan, a cat Yo-Kai who is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. Brandon and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this and Jibanyan tell them that he is perfecting his skills so that he can impress Amy, his former owner. Jibanyan explains his backstory about how he was a cat with a great, gentlemanly name, but he doesn’t remember exactly what it was. He loved his life with Amy and his favorite thing to do with her was sleep. But one day, Jibanyan was crossing the street and got hit by a car. His last memory as a normal cat was that of his owner calling him a "loser" because he was hit by a truck. Thus, he practices everyday to impress her. Brandon asks Jibanyan nicely to stop using people to help him practice. For that, Jibanyan tries to do it on his own, but fails. Brandon offers to help Jibanyan practice and soon, they became friends. Since Brandon made friends with Jibanyan, he was rewarded with Jibanyan's Medal as a sign of their new friendship. Just when Brandon and Jibanyan were about to hug, Jibanyan gets blindsided by a passing truck and gets sent off into the distance. Later that night, Master Horror and Nate sneaks out of the house and they steal Aaron's car. They drove off to Springdale Elementary school. When they arrive, Master Horror orders Nate to burn the school down, and he did, Master Horror gives Nate a grenade that will set the whole school on fire. When Nate tosses the grenade, the whole place starts to burn. Nate and Master Horror leaves the scene. The next morning, The news shows the incident about Springdale elementary. Later in the ally, Nate draws gruesome pictures of himself killing people making Master Horror pleased. But then Nate's parents pulled in along with Jason, Bernsteins, and Archers. They see Nate drawing those gruesome pictures of him killing people in a state of shock. But they become enraged, and Aaron asks his son if he had something to do with the school on fire. Nate nodded yes. They are shocked, and horrified. But Lily becomes really upset that her rage manifests as a three-headed dragon (Like in episode 141), But Master Horror orders Nate to kill his mother with a pocket knife. Nate pulls out a pocket knife and prepares to kill Lily making her freaked out, But Jason and Aaron restrais hi, and forcs him to drop the knife. Lily, becomes extremely full of rag, and punches her son in the face. The next day, the news shows the incident about Nate attempted murder on his own mother. And Nate has been placed in a mental ward. Brandon and the others becomes extremely shocked. Later at the mental ward. Aaron and Lily yels at Nate for trying to kill her. But then Master Horror inspirits Nate to behave savagely. Nate starts to attack his father Making Lily freaked out at her own son. But the doctors rushes y, and knocks him out with a tranquilizer. Both Aaron and Lily flees the mental ward. Later that night, Master Horror helps Nate escape from the mental ward and they hide in the abandoned motel. The next morning, Brandon talks about Whisper and Jibanyan about the boy (Nate). Later, Brandon and his Yo-kai are seen at the mall eating pizza. But then Nate shows up out of nowhere and starts shooting people. Brandon, Whisper, and Jibanyan runs in the book store, and hide. The Police came by and orders Nate to drop his weapon, but Master Horror gisve Nathan some of his evil powers to make him kill the police. Whisper sees Nate and realizes that he is under the control of Master Horror. Master Horror sees Whisper, making him freaking out. Whisper makes a run for it, but Nate and Master Horror fallows Whisper to the Book store, they see Jibanyan and Brandon with a Yo-kai Watch. Master Horror orders Nate to kill Brandon, but suddenly a heroic Rank Z Yo-kai of the Olympus Tribe Hercules, and a Justice Tribe Yo-kai Angelnyan shows up out of nowhere, stops Nate, and confronts Master Horror. Hercules orders Master Horror to set the boy free, But Master Horror and Nate disappears. Afterwards, Hercules and Angelnyan ass Brandon and his Yo-kai if they here alright. Brandon, Whisper, and Jibanyan nodded yes. Hercules and Angelnyan introduced themselves to Brandon. Later outside of Springdale Hercules and Angelnyan tells Brandon that the evil Yo-kai Master Horror was imprisoned by a shogun 400 years ago. And now 400 years Later a boy named Nathan has set him free and has become his pawn of evil. Angelnyan tells Brandon, if they don't stop Master Horror, Nate would be lost forever. Later that night Katie and Rebecca were getting some ice cream, as they exit the ice cream place, Nate pops out of nowhere and shoots Rebecca and the arm. Rebecca screams and fell on her back, Katie runs and screams in horror, but Nate shoots her in the leg making her scream in pain and fell. Nate approaches her and pulls out his pocket knife, but Brandon and the Yo-kai found Nate in horror. But Brandon stops Nate and restrains him. Brandon orders Nate to snap out of it, but he screamed in rage. Later the Swat Team arrived and they've captured Nate, while the Ambulance takes Rebecca and her daughter Katie to the Hospital while Jason becomes upset in terror. Lily and Aaron sees their son Nate getting taken back to the Mental ward along with Brandon and his parents. Brandon's father tells him that he was so brave. The Swat Team drives Nate back to the Mental Ward while Lily and Aaron fallos them. As they arrive at the Mental Ward, The Swat Team drags Nate inside, but Nate tells his parents "When I get out of here again, I'll be after you!" Lily and Aaron are threatened by their own son. Later after Lily and Aaron got home, they got their shotguns, and knives out in order to be ready for their fallen son Nate. Meanwhile, back at the mental ward, Nate is shown wearing a muzzle, and a straight jacket. But then he uses his powers to break free. Nate and Master Horror begins killing every staff and mental patients in a gruesome manner. Back at Brandon's place, his parents Mindy, and Robbie were somehow proud of their son Brandon, but they are in horror about Nate. Later Hercules arrives with his father Zeus, Lord Enma, and Angelnyan and tells Brandon that Nate and Master Horror hves murdered dozens of people, and only he must confront Master Horror and free Nate. They teleported to the mental ward, there they see some gruesome dead bodies. They see Nate with pitc- black aur, and Master Horror. They confront Master Horror, then Lord Enma gives Brandon a sword that will destroy Master Horror. Brandon and Jibanyan begins to attack Master Horror but Nate swipes Jibanya, and the sword off of Brandon. But Hercules battles off Nate, While Zeus and Lord Enma Battles off Master Horror. Angelnyan hands Brandon the sword, and he stabs Master Horror in the chest. In his horror, Master Horror explodes into dust. Brandon is relieved. But Nate is still out of him mind, even without Master Horror. The Next Morning, Nate is being transferred to another mental ward in another town. Lily and Aaron watch their son get taken away while being angry at him along with the others. Brandon his family, and his Yo-kai friends see Nate leaving, but for Lily and Aaron, it is goodbye for good. Whatever chances Nate had were destroyed by Master Horror. Nate leaves and never returns. Brandon tries to comfort the Adams for their loss, but Aaron pushes him away. Mindy and Robbie are shocked and outraged, Robbie orders them to leave their son alone, and they did. The next day, Aaron and Lily sell all of Nate's belongs. Brandon and his parents arrives and sees them selling off Nathan's stuff. Robbie asks what's going on, then they tell them that they are selling off their ex son's stuff, Shocked, Mindy asks why they sa,y ex son. Both Aaron and Lily had decided to give up on their former so, and vows never to have another child ever again. Later at the Mental Ward in Startropolis, Nate is shown all chained up with a straight jacked and a muzzle on him. Hercules, his Father Zeus, and Lord Enma watch him. However, they plan to create a white mass to erase everyone's memories Except Brandon's, and turn Nate into a 3-year-old toddler and to live with Brandon's family. The next day, The Enma Tribe and the Olympus Tribe Yo-kai creates a white mass. Back in Springdale, Brandon becomes depressed while Whisper and Jibanyan comfort him. But they see a white mass and freak out. Afterward, Brandon, Whisper, and Jibanyan wakes up and sees a 3-year-old boy playing with his toys. Lord Enma, along with Hercules, and Zeus approaches Brandon and tells him that the boy is Nathan. Speechless, Brandon asks what's going on. Zeus tells him that they create a white mass to erase everyone's memories, except him. And they turned Nate into a 3-year-old toddler to live with him, and his family. Lord Enma tells him that they altered his parent's memories, making them think they've adopted Nate as a baby. Brandon understood, Hercules gives Brandon his Metals and ime along with his father and Lord Enma leaves. Later, Brandon and his Yo-kai wals by the Adams residents. Brandon asks Whisper to check up on the Adams, Whisper nodde, and goes to check up the Adams. Inside The Adams house, Whisper sees both Lily and Aaron just sitting on the couch and talking aboutwthat they here unable to have a child, and they also talked about that they would be better off without one. Whisper is stunned to hear what they say. He checks around the house and see pictures of Aaron and Lily, but no child with them. He checks out a room which used to be Nate's room, but he sees that the room is a storage place. Whisper leaves the house and tells Brandon and Jibanyan that the Adams are unable to have a child, and they stated that they're better off without one. Speechless, Brandon realizes that no only where their memories here erased, they here altered as well. Later Back at Brando'ns place, Brandon watches -year- old Nate playing. But Brandon is depressed by felling bad forthe Adams. But he accepts Nate as his brothe, and promises to keep him safe no matter what. Now fulfilling the destiny which Nate could not, Brandon starts his own Yo-kai adventures. Characters Humans Brandon Jackson Nathan Jackson Mindy Jackson Robbie Jackson Katie Forester Rebecca Forster Jason Forester Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Edward Archer (Eddie) Andy Chelsea Mr. Bernstein Mrs. Bernstein Mrs. Archer Mr. Archer Lily Adams Aaron Adams Joe Johnson Martha Dixon Mr. Barton Kazou Emon Yo-Kai Fearful Tribe Master Horror (Debut) Olympus Tribe Zeus (Debut) Hercules (Debut) Apollo (Debut) Diana (Debut) Aphrodite (Debut) Poseidon (Debut) Enma Tribe Lord Enma King Enma Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi Enma Neko'ou Matatabi Justice Tribe Angelnyan Slippery Tribe Whisper Heartful Tribe Monsieur Hopper (Debut) Charming Tribe Jibanyan Nursenyan (Debut) Category:Alternate Universe,